Dying Angel – Der Tod ist erst der Anfang
by Wortfetzen
Summary: [HrD – Shot–Sequel zu „Deep Abyss“] Er hasste mich sicher. Ich hatte ihn getötet, bin dafür verantwortlich, dass er nun nicht mehr am Leben ist.


_**Titel:** Dying Angel  
**Autor:** Tanya C. Silver  
**eMail:** SilverAlecis (at) aol (dot) com  
**Rating:** T  
**Genre:** Drama  
**Cast:** Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy  
**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Hi, Leutz :)! Nach dem traurigen Ende von "Deep Abyss", habe ich mir gedacht, euch noch einen kleinen Shot nachzuschicken. Vielleicht muntert das die Gemüter etwas auf xD.  
Natürlich sollte man vor dem Lesen auch "Dark Aspect" und "Deep Abyss" gelesen haben (genau in dieser Reihenfolge :lol:), allerdings glaube ich, dass es selbst ohne diese FFs gut zu lesen ist. Oh, dieser Satz war irgendwie etwas seltsam xP.  
Nya, ich will auf jeden Fall ganz herzlich meinen lieben Reviewern danken, die bei beiden Teilen fleißig reviewt hatten und bitte die Schwarzleser mir vielleicht dieses Mal eine kleine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Mich würde es sehr freuen :).  
hegdl, eure Tanya_

* * *

**Dying Angel - Der Tod ist erst der Anfang**

Still war es hier. Ich hatte meine Augen geschlossen und versuchte nach einem Laut zu lauschen, doch nichts erklang. Mir kam es so vor, als würde ich bereits eine Ewigkeit warten – auf jemand ganz bestimmten. Gleichzeitig durchströmte eine unheimliche Wärme meinen Körper. Es war seltsam. Ich wusste nicht wo ich war und auch nicht woher die Wärme kam, mich schien es in diesem Moment aber auch nicht sonderlich zu interessieren.

Das Einzige was ich wissen wollte, war, wieso denn niemand seine Stimme erhob? Wieso rief niemand meinen Namen?  
Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich so dalag, aber irgendwann schaffte ich es, meine Augen zu öffnen. Ein gleißendes Licht durchbrach meine Sicht. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis ich mich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte und schließlich konnte ich die Landschaft vor mir erkennen.

Von einer Landschaft fehlte jedoch jede Spur.  
Nirgends war überhaupt etwas zu sehen.  
Keine Farben.  
Keine Klänge.  
Niemand.  
Allein das Nichts.

Mein Herz wurde schwer. Unheimlich schwer. Es machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl in mir breit. Ein Gefühl das sagte: _Hier gehörtst du nicht her. Nicht so, hier wolltest du nicht hin._ Plötzlich – im selben Augenblick wurde mir auch bewusst, warum mir diese Gedanken kamen. _Alleine..._, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. _Niemand war hier! Auch nicht er!_

Fast wie von selbst gaben meine Beine nach und ich glitt auf den Boden. Erinnerungen durchfluteten mich.

_Ein Messer stach auf seine Brust ein und gleichzeitig durchbrach ein unheimlicher Schrei die Stille. Meiner und der Seine..._

_Mörderin..._

_Blut klebte an meinen Händen._

_Mörderin..._

_Seine Augen, starr und leer – leblos._

_Mörderin..._

_Bekannte Stimmen weit entfernt, doch nur der Dolch in meiner Hand wirklich wichtig._

_Mörderin..._

_Ein letztes Mal ihn erhoben und damit plötzlich auch mein Herz durchstochen._

_Mörderin..._

Tränen quollen aus meinen Augen und mit ihnen kam auch die Erkenntnis, während sie langsam meine Wangen hinunterflossen. Ich war hier nicht falsch, sondern gehörte wirklich hierher. Dumm war es gewesen, anzunehmen, ich würde nun mit ihm beisammen sein.  
Der Ort war nicht so, wie ich es sich mir vorgestellt hatte, doch es musste wohl die Hölle sein, denn Gott vergab zwar, trotzdem würde er aber sicher nicht darüber hinweg sehen, wenn man einen Menschen tötete...

Schmerz durchströmte meinen Körper. Ein seltsames Gefühl schien mich fast zu lähmen. Dennoch weinte ich aber bitterlich und konnte mich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Kein Schmerz war so groß, wie der meiner Seele.  
Kein Schmerz konnte es schaffen, meine Verzweiflung zu übertreffen.  
Egal was kommen würde...

Es war komisch nur meine Stimme in dieser Stille zu vernehmen. Am liebsten hätte ich in das Nichts hinein geschrien, doch kein Laut wollte mir über die Lippen. Vielleicht aus Erschöpfung, vielleicht aber auch aus Enttäuschung?  
Ich würde hier blieben müssen. Allein im Nichts und ohne ihn. Mir wäre alles recht, ich würde jede Höllenqual auf mich nehmen, doch ohne ihn zu sein, hielt ich nicht aus.

Wo war er?  
Im Himmel?  
War er vielleicht an dem Ort, den ich mir selbst verwehrt hatte?  
War er dort vielleicht glücklich?  
Mit anderen?  
Dachte er überhaupt noch an mich?

Plötzlich, mit diesem Gedanken, zog sich auf einmal ein Stich durch mein Herz und dieses Mal war der Schmerz wirklich zu spüren. Das Leid raubte mir fast den Atem und ließ meinen Körper gefrieren.

_Er musste mich hassen._

_Ich hatte ihn getötet._

_War überhaupt dafür verantwortlich, dass er nicht mehr am Leben war._

_Es war meine Schuld..._

_Meine Schuld._

_Ich bin die Mörderin..._

Die Verzweiflung die ich eben noch verspürt hatte, schlug in Panik um. Am liebsten hätte ich mir noch einmal ein Messer gewünscht.

Niemals hätte ich geglaubt, dass auf die eine Hölle die Nächste folgen mochte.  
Niemals hätte ich vermutet, dass es so weit kam.  
Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass er nicht bei ihm sein konnte.

Nichts von allem dem und noch so viel weniger hätte ich ihn Erwägung gezogen. Bei ihm sein, dass war es, was ich wollte und nun würde er mich wahrscheinlich auch noch hassen, für all das, was ich ihm angetan hatte! Dabei habe ich mir doch nichts weiter als ihn gewünscht! Ihn...

Der Stich in meinem Herzen verstärkte sich auf einmal. Jäh fiel mir etwas wie Schuppen vor die Augen. Wie hieß er eigentlich? Mein Kopf zersprang fast vor Trostlosigkeit. Egal was ich versuchte, mir gelang es nicht mal mich an seinen Namen zu erinnern! Ich wusste nicht, wieso ich ihn umgebracht hatte, aber das Einzige was ich wusste, war, dass ihn mehr als alles andere brauchte! Dass ich ihn liebte!

„Draco...", kam mir plötzlich über die Lippen.  
Draco? War das sein Name? Könnte es wirklich sein, dass er so hieß?  
„Draco...", murmelte ich wieder. Dieses Mal fester, überzeugter und sicherer. Er musste so heißen. Es musste so sein. „Draco... Ich... brauche dich!"

Mir war vollkommen Schleierhaft wieso ich hier saß und irgendwelche Selbstgespräche mit mir führte. Vielleicht gab es doch noch einen kleinen Teil in mir, der Hoffnung besaß, doch ich wusste ganz genau, dass die Hoffnung in mir nur wegen meiner Verzweiflung bestand, aus der ich unbedingt einen Ausweg finden wollte.

Nichts geschah. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und öffnete die Augen. Doch das Einzige was ich erblicken konnte, war immer noch die weiße Leere, auch war das einzige Geräusch weit und breit mein Atem, der die Stille durchbrach.

Kein Wunder geschah.  
Niemand erschien vor mir.  
Einfach niemand...

Was hatte ich auch erwartet? Welch dummes Hirngespinst hatte mich da eben geritten? Ein Wunder? Wunder gab es nicht. Schon oft hatte sie das erkennen müssen. Diese kleinen Geschehen war nichts als alberne Muggel-Zauberei, die sowieso nie gelang. Sie war dazu verdammt, hier alleine zu bleiben. Im Nichts. Für immer. Ohne durch den Tod erlöst zu werden, denn sie war bereits tot.

„Hermione?"

Erschrocken weitete ich die Augen.

Hatte gerade wirklich jemand etwas gesagt?  
Einen Namen genannt?  
Vielleicht sogar meinen Namen?

Mein Herz schlug plötzlich ein paar Takte schneller und das Gefühl in meinem Magen fühlte sich auf eine unheimliche Art und Weise bekannt an. Zum Umdrehen jedoch konnte ich mich aber nicht durchringen. Zu groß war die Angst vor dem Nichts. Wieder niemanden zu sehen, würde mir sicherlich wirklich das Herz zerreißen...

„Hermione..."

Da!  
Da war es schon wieder!  
Die Stimme war hier!  
Jemand war hier!  
Hinter mir und dieser jemand könnte nur mich meinen,  
denn außer mir, war einfach niemand hier!

Schon schlangen sich plötzlich auch zwei Arme um meinen Körper. Ein wohliger Schauer rannte mir über den Rücken. Immer noch aber starrte ich geradeaus.  
„Bitte...", fehlte ich schon fast, „bitte... sag mir das du echt bist. Sag mir, dass ich nicht träume und du nicht verschwindest, wenn ich mich umdrehe. Bitte... versprich es."

Ein Kopf grub sich in meine Locken und ich spürte den sanften Atem der Person dicht an meinem Hals. Er war da! Ich wusste es!  
„Ich verspreche es.", murmelte die Person.  
Eine unheimliche Erleichterung durchflutete meinen Körper und ich spürte wie ein Lächeln sich auf meinen Lippen ausbreitete. Langsam wandte ich mich in seiner Umarmung zu ihm um und starrte in zwei graue Augen.

„Draco...", murmelte ich. Dieser Augenblick, indem ich ihn vor mir sah, war, als würde mir ein Stein vom Herzen fallen.

Seine Augen.  
Sein Blick.  
Sein Lächeln.  
Sein Gesicht.  
Er.  
Draco Malfoy.

„Wieso... wieso bist du hier?", war das Einzige, was ich schaffte zu fragen.  
„Wegen dir Hermione.", erwiderte er und drückte mir dabei einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Du bist tot."  
Ich nickte leicht. „Ich habe dich getötet. Es ging nicht anders, ich konnte dich nicht alleine gehen lassen und erst Recht konnte ich mir nicht verzeihen."  
„Das hättest du nicht tun sollen.", meine Draco.  
Seine Stimme war voller Trauer und ich meinte sogar einen Klang Bitterkeit zu vernehmen.

„Es tut mir so Leid, ich weiß nicht wieso ich das getan habe, doch... der Dolch, du und irgendeine Stimme in meinem Kopf. Plötzlich stach ich zu und dann war da dieses Blut. Draco! Bitte glaub mir! Ich wollte dich nicht töten! Glaub mir, verzeih mir!"  
Bei diesen Worten waren mir wieder Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. Langsam zogen sich Spuren über mein Gesicht und bedeckten die inzwischen Getrockneten ebenfalls.

Er schüttelte aber nur matt lächelnd den Kopf. „Das meinte ich nicht, Hermione. Es war richtig mich getötet zu haben. Erinnerst du dich nicht? Ich habe gesagt, dass du es tun sollst, wenn dir nichts anderes mehr übrig bleibt. Allerdings hättest du dir nicht das Leben nehmen sollen. Immerhin bin ich für dich gestorben."

Wieder ein Stich und plötzlich kam ich mir so schuldig wie noch nie zuvor. Wieder stieg das Gefühl in mir auf, das mir sagte, er verziehe mir nicht. Vorsichtig hob ich meine Hand und berührte sein Gesicht. Er wich nicht zurück.  
„Verzeih mir...", bat ich mit leiser verzweifelter Stimme und berührte vorsichtig seine Lippen mit meinen. „aber es war so unfair – du bist einfach ohne mich ins Jenseits gegangen, dabei brauche ich dich, verstehst du? Ich konnte dir nicht mal sagen, dass ich dich liebe! Draco, ich liebe dich!"

Das müde Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich zu einem Freudigen aus. Er beugte sich zu ihr vor und besiegelte meine Worte mit einem Kuss. „Ich liebe dich auch.", entgegnete er. „Und jetzt kann uns nichts mehr trennen. Nichts mehr..."

Von diesem Augenblick an, zerfloss die letzte Tränen, die je meine Wangen berührt haben sollte und zurück blieb einfach nur das ewige Glück. Nichts würde es mehr schaffen, uns zu trennen. Weder wird selbst noch Gut oder Böse, denn für jede Geschichte gibt es in gewisser Art und Weise ein Happy End und das, ist unser Happy End...

* * *

_Ende_

_**A/N:** Review Me? Klick on "Go", please :)._


End file.
